starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
PLNK Power Droid
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = Power Droid | klasse = Klasse 5 | ontwerp = | fabrikant = Industrial Automaton | hoogte = 1,37 meter | uitrusting = | taken = Krachttoevoer | prijs = 6.990 Credits | affiliatie= Galactic Republic | units = | era = }} 250px|thumb|Rex en een PLNK Droid op de Rishi Moon Een PLNK Power Droid was een model Power Droid dat werd gebruikt tijdens de Clone Wars. De Droid stond bekend als de Plunk Droid omwille van het geluid dat het maakte. Uitzicht Een PLNK Droid was eigenlijk een soort grote Power Droid met vier in plaats van twee poten. Het lichaam was groter en langer en zodoende kon de Plunk Droid meer energie leveren aan schepen en apparatuur. De naam kwam voort uit het feit dat deze Droids daadwerkelijk ook ‘Plunk Plunk’ mompelden. De PLNK werd beschermd door zeer sterke beplating om de hoog ontvlambare vloeistof te beschermen. Ze werden beschermd door een reeks codes en paswoorden zodat niet iedereen hen kon gebruiken. Gebruik & Ontstaan Toen Industrial Automaton zijn GNK Power Droid lanceerde, kreeg het kritiek omdat het een afkooksel was van de EG-6 Power Droid. Maar IA ging gewoon voort en breidde de lijn zelfs uit met Droids die meer konden dan enkel fungeren als een wandelende Fusion Generator. Omdat vele stations en basissen vloeibaar Tibanna gebruikten, zag IA een niche in de markt. De PLNK Power Droid werden ontworpen om vloeibaar Tibanna op te slagen en om de vloeistof bij te vullen. Om de capaciteit te vergroten, werd de PLNK een uitgerokken GNK Droid met vier benen in plaats van twee. De Droid bewoog erg langzaam en had een interne pomp om de vloeistof naar buiten te pompen via aanwezige darmen. De PLNK bevatte geen onbeperkte krachttoevoer maar had wel een generator die kon werken totdat de LT uitgeput was. Modificaties * Observation Plunk: Een PLNK kon worden uitgerust om bijvoorbeeld uit te kijken voor indringers maar de Droid observeerde vooral hetgeen het in de gaten kreeg in plaats van een globaal beeld te vormen van de omgeving. * Supercharger: De PLNK kon ook worden aangepast om als superoplader te dienen voor wapens maar men moest wel rekening houden met het feit dat de PLNK in het heetst van de strijd makkelijk kon gaan lopen. Geschiedenis Tijdens de Clone Wars was er op de Resolute minstens één Plunk Droid aanwezig. Deze Droid voorzag Shadow Squadron van voldoende onnderhoud om hun Balmorra Run te kunnen maken. De PLNK Droid werd regelmatig tegengekomen in basissen en stations maar minder vaak dan de gewone Power Droid. Soms werden ze ook gebruikt als pompstation om vloeibaar Tibanna te tanken. PLNK Droids werden vaak in beveiligde zones opgesteld omwille van hun kostbare en gevaarlijke inhoud. De Droids waren bewust van het gevaar dat ze liepen en soms konden ze erg paniekerig reageren en weglopen, zelfs wanneer er helemaal geen gevaar te bespeuren was. In de Rishi Moon Listening Post werden drie Punk Droids gebruikt om te fungeren als bom om de basis op te blazen. De Plunk Droids werden toen uitgerust met Liquid Tibanna. Verschijning *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Shadow of Malevolence **Rookies **Jedi Crash **Storm Over Ryloth **Children of the Force **Senate Spy **Landing at Point Rain **The Mandalore Plot **Duchess of Mandalore **Bound for Rescue **Point of No Return Bron *Shadow of Malevolence op SW.com *Scavenger's Guide to Droids *Clone Wars: Character Encyclopedia category:Power Droids category:Industrial Automaton